The New Kid in Town
by The Blade of Osh-Tekk
Summary: A young inventor arrives in town, and is introduced the crazy town of Porkbelly. (This story has been put on hold until I decide to update it again)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Porkbelly!

A/N: Now, I never imagined I would ever write this fic, but here it is. I'm not even sure anyone even reads Johnny Test fanfics. But I'll give it a shot and see if I'm wasting my time. Also, this'll take place in Season 2. Right on the 'Johnny's Turbo Toy Force' episode. The summary was enough for the most part, so lets just jump into it. Note: If you hang around me long enough, you'll find that I give all my main OCs the same name. Mine.

* * *

"Father, is this really necessary?" I asked with an exasperated sigh over the call.

"This is one of the best schools for young inventors, and you will not settle for less if I have any say in it," my dad said, making me sigh again.

"But I've heard a lot of things about this town. Some unnatural occurrence seems to happen just about everyday that usually ends up with the town destroyed," I explained.

"If something happens, either build yourself something to protect yourself, or hide in the bunker underground. I send money to your bank account daily, so materials will not be a problem in the slightest bit," my dad said. I groaned.

"But I don't want to come to this town. I've traded schools ten times in the past six months. I've never had a real home, and I haven't seen you or mom in almost a year," I said, trying to keep my tone level.

"Stop sounding like a whiney, impotent child," my dad told me firmly, almost aggressive. "I've told you plenty of times. Me and your mom are very busy. Our business has taken off significantly..." Regardless of it being a digital call, I rolled my eyes and groaned before leaning far back into my chair and my head looking up at the ceiling of the plane. I couldn't stand this speech that I got literally every time I asked.

"...but living by yourself will teach you a maturity that you have yet to learn. Understand?" my dad said, seemingly not paying attention to my frustration.

"Yeah, I understand," I muttered moodily.

"Muttering is for is for shy children, and I refuse to have such a child," my dad snapped at me. "Speak up!" I gritted my teeth tightly and tightened my right fist before speaking.

"I understand," I growled angrily, but louder.

"Better, but watch you tone. Now, once you land, get settled in to the school, the house, and this town. And whatever you need, just buy it. Now, I have to get back to work," my dad said, shutting off the call.

I angrily threw the phone into a wall and it shattered into a ton of pieces before I closed my eyes and leaned as far back in my seat as I could.

 _"Money can't buy me everything. In fact, it's the reason I have no family,"_ I thought to myself angrily. I knew I should be used to it by now, but it still got under my skin.

I spent the rest of the plane ride in a moody silence, lost in my depressed thoughts. The idea that I was gonna be living in this chaotic town had set in more now. I'll just hide for cover in the underground bunker. I won't even bother myself by getting involved.

The plane touched down on the ground, and I stood to my feet before walking to the front of the gate. But I nearly bumped into the co-pilot on my way to the front.

"We've landed Mr.-" he got out before we nearly bumped into each other.

"I've noticed. Thank you. Hopefully I won't need you this year at least. No offense to you," I said evenly.

"I understand. You've moved more in a month than I do in my lifetime. I just hope you enjoy your stay here," he said.

"Spare me the pilot etiquette bullshit please," I said, before walking off of the plane. There was a limo waiting for me immediately once I got there. I groaned. I was not gonna be lugged around by a limo driver this entire time. I managed to get my license in the short time I was in New York, and I'm damn sure gonna use it. I'll build a motorcycle and tell the driver to stand by. He shouldn't give a shit. He'll be paid to literally do nothing.

I ended up at an average house in an average neighborhood, which made me raise a curious eyebrow. My father was never one to do anything average. Always over the top with him. Why not the house?

I shrugged and walked inside. It had that comfy, homey look. Which would've been complete if there were actually people in it. But at least I wouldn't have anyone in my space, which was a little beneficial. I checked the time. 10:21 pm. I would have to go to sleep soon to adjust to the time zone better. And it was Saturday, so I didn't have to check into the University. But first, I decided to start on the bike. I just had to find the lab.

I checked the underground bunker my father mentioned, which was really warm and toasty. It was wide and spacey, with plenty of space for extra parts. I had terrible parents, but good suppliers. I decided to go ahead and get the incendiary core finished first before I went out and found some motorcycle parts. Gas was a waste of time and a pointless waste of money, so this core was an excellent alternative. Didn't need the help of oil, electricity, or anything like that if you designed the engine right.

It was eleven before I finished the core and set the core in a stabilizing chamber. At least they shipped some of my previously built stuff over here. I rubbed my eyes from the irritation before going back up to the actual house and falling on my bed before instantly falling asleep.

* * *

I suddenly opened my eyes and raised my head as I heard a cheerful 'whoo' from a kid outside. I pulled my covers up even more and closed my eyes again.

 _"Must be nice being able to have fun kid,"_ I thought before going back to sleep.

A few hours later, I ended up being woken up by children screaming. Now that woke me up quickly.

"Seriously? Already?" I said, before looking outside and seeing a gigantic and very deadly looking robot outside of my door. "The heck?"

The robot turned toward me and its red eye got even redder. I gulped. That didn't look good.

Without even thinking, I dived back into the house and closed the door behind me. Which was good, cause I could hear a laser go off. I probably would've been ash if I didn't do that. What should I do about _that?_

"I lied to myself. Looks like I'm getting involved," I said, heading back down into the underground bunker. I put my thumb and index finger under my chin in thought. What could I build to get rid of the troublesome robot outside my door?

 _"EMP attachment. All I gotta do is throw the thing on the robot,"_ I thought, beginning to get to work right away. I didn't have much metal, but I had just enough to build the EMP device. I then went up to the second floor and looked out the window, down on the robot. It wasn't paying attention to me, which was lucky. I lined up my drop with the robot and the device fell right on its head, disabling.

"Bull's-eye," I said, heading back down stairs and stepping over the robot. A further look outside showed me that robots were standing outside all of the houses in the neighborhood. Looks like a robot apocalypse.

I then started looking the robot over. At one point, I saw a label for a toy company called 'Wacko.' How fitting for a toymaker who makes toys like this. My father would likely solve this by suing the dude, but that wouldn't guarantee me a thing. It's kind of hard to defeat a toy company with limited metal.

I then looked at the disabled robot and immediately got an idea. I started cutting the metal off the robot using a saw and started using the metal to make a sniper rifle. The bullets were influenced by the same power source I used for the EMP device, so one shot should take these things out. Best part was that the metal was light and it didn't weigh much, which was convenient. This is how you can tell that I'm pro gun violence for home invasions.

I climbed to the top of the roof and lay prone on the roof before looking through the scope. There was a house directly across from me, and I sniped it directly in its head before pulling the bolt handle back and started looking for more robots to shoot. I was taught how to hunt for two weeks. I was a terrible hunter, but a reliable shooter.

I looked at the house next to the one in front of me and shot the robot in front of that house. I stood directly up and started looking further down the street. From here, I could see that four kids were outside of their house and one of them was holding a giant battery. I shook my head. I found one of those while I was using the robot for scrap. Why the developer would use batteries instead of a more reliable power source is beyond me.

I sniped the robot in front of their house and he went down quickly. I then proceeded to snipe the rest of that I could see before the sniper clicked. I only made a few bullets cause of the time restrictions, so that's excellent.

 _"Note to self. If I get out of this alive, make a bullet making machine,"_ I thought to myself before using the strap on my sniper to sling it on my back before heading back inside the house. But who were those kids that managed to take the battery out of that robot? Whoever they were, they were either brave or foolish. Maybe both.

I was lowered into a crouch before peeking on the left of me and spotting another robot. I managed to avoid any rocks or bushes that might give my location away before quickly attaching the EMP device on its leg. I was being a reckless idiot right now, but I did not want these things around me.

Once it toppled, I used the butt of my gun to smash the support on the robot's laser and take it for myself and started looking it over. It didn't have a trigger. Looks like it was controlled via the robot's AI observation mainframe. And I'm sure that's targeted toward pretty much everyone who dares to leave their house. So nothing this robot had was of any use to me.

"Dammit, why couldn't my supplies be here already?" I questioned aloud before remembering that there was a robot to the right of me. I quickly moved to get behind the side of the house and peeking ever so slightly. Sure enough, the robot guarding the door on the right side of my house started coming over here.

I quickly moved behind the house and tried to get behind it to attach this device to it. It had moved to the front door of my house and I had managed to get behind it and I was almost to it.

"Hey dude!" someone yelled. I turned and I could see that those kids from down the street had come over here. But the robot had turned towards me and its eye got brighter when it spotted me.

"Aw, piss," I said before it backhanded me into the street, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Pretty abrupt ending, but I thought it was appropriate. If you're reading this and you like it, favorite it, follow it, and review it. Cause I want some indication that people are reading this and I'm not just wasting my time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Susan and Mary Test

A/N: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Got slow on these updates, but that's alright. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I groaned and put my right hand on my forehead and rubbed it.

"Ugh, this headache is almost as bad as a hangover," I said as lifted my head up. Alcohol was something I did my best to get into to piss off my parents. To make them take _some_ initiative in my life for the first time. I hated the taste of alcohol when I first tried it, but after trying it enough times, it became an acquired taste. Though I much preferred soda and juice over it. Though both of those didn't have the numbing feeling after drinking a few of them. Above all, the alcohol thing didn't even affect them in the slightest.

 _"As long as it does not affect your performances or you cause serious damage to yourself, I see no problem with it. Besides, the right type of wine is good for you,"_ my dad told me. I was so overridden with disgust, I couldn't find the words to comprehend what I was feeling at the time. But I had established that my parents were terrible ones a long time ago. But I couldn't help but still try and get them to care sometimes.

Putting that to the side, I tried to recall how I ended up here. I remember some robots, some kids, and a hard hit to the head that rendered me useless. I shook my head.

 _"Not even 5 minutes into the town, and I'm already getting involved in crazy stuff. Great,"_ I thought to myself before standing up. I peeked out of the window and noticed that the robots were gone. Well, at least they were out of my hair. About this Wacko company, I really need to solve that problem. Then again, after a stunt like this, it's likely he's already taken care of. No point.

"I wonder if my supplies are here," I asked myself before going down to my lab to check. It was filled with more metal, chemicals, energy, fusion rods, and a bunch of other things I needed. I rubbed my hands together in eagerness.

 _"Two things were on my list. A motorcycle and a bullet making machine. Need to design to be able to make all types of calibers and types,"_ I ticked off in my head. I decided on the bullet making machine first. (I'm going to skip the detail on making machines. No point in doing so really)

All things considered, it took a lot less time to make than I thought it would, considering I had to make the bullet making machine using logic, not already blueprinted plans. Didn't matter to me though. It was finished.

Looking over the plans for this place, I saw that there was a tunnel I could use if I wanted to take my more bigger inventions out of the lab. I could take it out of the elevator, but I'd prefer to ride this thing out.

So I hopped on my bike and rode it down the tunnel. Without a helmet, mind you, I didn't plan on having one as soon as I came here, so I would have to go buy one.

My first destination was a local bike shop and bought a plain helmet to protect my head from being cracked open like an egg. But I had so many protective devices built inside that it would probably be useless, but never hurts to be safe.

Then I just rode around to get a feel of the town. To relax while riding, feeling the cool wind, and forgetting about my parental problems. At the very least, it was nice. Very nice. When this town wasn't under attack by robots, it was pretty peaceful.

Soon I had knowledge of plenty of the local stores around this place, which was going to be extremely useful in the near future. And it was accomplished after a few hours of riding around and getting a nice feel for the town. To say the least, the people in this place were nice. And not complete shitbags. I knew I was going to meet a few of them, but I was enjoying the kindness of people so far.

Once I started driving back toward my neighborhood, I saw a kid and a dog wearing... clothes? Riding skateboards? This town just gets weirder and weirder. This I had to see.

I ended up stopping my bike right in front of them, but they ended up just swerving around me. I shook my head and kept going toward my house. Maybe later.

I parked my motorcycle in my driveway and put a hand on my neck before moving it around and cracking it. The satisfying cracking sounds that followed and the relieving feeling that followed was extremely satisfying.

I got a cup of water out of the kitchen and sat outside of my door with it in a relaxed stretched position, my foot crossed over my other one. Then I noticed that the same kid ended up coming back toward my direction.

"What's with the dog?!" I exclaimed at him. He slowed down to a more cruising speed and faced me.

"He's not a dog," the boy told me. The dog pointed to his head before speaking.

"I have a rare hair disorder," he said, making my eyes widen.

"A DNA experiment extracting the DNA of humans and giving it to your pet? That's far from an easy experiment to do. I'm impressed," I said.

"He's not a dog," the boy assured me.

"Right. Sure. Look, you're not fooling me. I know a dog when I see one. The long ears and the tail protruding out from under his pants leg is a pretty good indicator. So stop wasting my time and yours," I told him, taking another casual sip of water. I learned how to command authority just by standing and looking a certain way. Only, I didn't know this kid was the type to defy all types of authority.

"Yeah, you must've hit your head way too hard. Laters!" he said, speeding off with his dog. I ran into my house and grabbed my sniper before climbing the roof of my house. Looking through the scope of my rifle, I could see that he halted at the 10th house down the street from me. Then that's where I was gonna stop. I hoped he wasn't like me and he didn't have his parents. I wouldn't wish my existence on anyone.

I left my handmade rifle back at my house and locked my house down before getting on my bike and driving off towards the house he stopped at. I got off my bike and walked in front of the door and knocked on it. A man who looked strikingly like the boy answered the door, which answered my question.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm led to believe you have a young inventor here?" I asked.

"My daughters are. Who are you?" he asked me.

"Morgan. Robert Morgan. My father owns a prominent business worth trillions. I'm curious about your daughters' work, and I would like to see it for myself. May I come in?" I lied smoothly.

 _"Remember, there's no limit to what you have to do to get what you want and need. That's one of the keys to success. Lie, cheat, do what you have to do,"_ my father told me. And it was actually sound advice.

The man nodded and stood aside to let me in. I walked in and looked around their house. It was definitely a middle class lifestyle, which meant they made a fair amount of money. The lab they had definitely wasn't cheap for an experiment like that, so this meant that they're richer than this house shows.

"They're upstairs. Find a metal door and knock on it. They're in there," the man told me.

"Thank you for the information," I said, heading up the stairs and looking for this metal door that he mentioned. I saw one of those reliable, but outdated blast proof doors with a technological control panel next to it. This had to be it.

I knocked on the door and I heard two voices automatically say, "Go away Johnny."

"Who's Johnny? Whoever it is, it is definitely not me," I told them.

"Who are you?" they both asked again. Sounded like they were twins.

"Robert Morgan," I said.

"Go away Eugene," they both said at the same time. At that, I had to make a face of disgust.

"Eugene Hamilton? To compare me to that overstuffed idiot, that's just plain degrading," I said with a distasteful tone. After a few moments, the lab door opened.

"Ok, I know for a fact Eugene wouldn't say that about himself if he was in disguise. Ok, if you really are Robert Morgan, what are you doing here?" the twin with straight hair asked me.

"My _father,"_ I said the word with absolute sarcasm in my voice. "said a school called The Mega Institute of Technology was one of the best schools they had to offer. And of course, I have to have the best to become the best."

"Well, that's the school we go to," the twin with long curly hair said. Her voice was softer, which made my body relax a little. "We could show you around." I smiled.

"I would like that. Glad to see the people here aren't absolute douchebags or idiots," I said in a polite tone.

"You haven't seen anything yet," the twin with straight hair said. "I'm Susan."

"I'm Mary," the twin with curly hair said.

"Well, hello. Now, I'm curious about a certain experiment of yours. Your brother's, I can assume it's your brother, dog. Now, I'm an expert when it comes to science, if you would mind me bragging, and I know that humanizing animals is an experiment that takes a lot of skill. You must be very talented in your field," I complimented them. The both of them smiled but then quickly frowned.

"How'd you figure out he was a dog?" they asked.

"Personally, the question is I don't know how everyone else _hasn't_ figured it out already. The long ears, the tail protruding out of one of the pants legs? Plus, I have a knowledge of hair disorders, and that is DEFINITELY not one of them. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Since they obviously don't pay attention enough to notice," I told them, making them sigh in relief.

"Well, let's just say it months to plan before we even actually did anything. And we filled him with as much information as we can to be a smarter and have more common sense, while still being a perfect friend for our little brother," Mary explained, making me smile.

"That's awfully nice of you. Now, what's the catch?" I asked in a joking manner.

"We use him for human experiment trials," Susan said, making my eyes widen.

"Wait, what?! I was joking! Seriously?!" I asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh..." Susan trailed, but Mary quickly answered.

"Don't worry. The experiments aren't dangerous to him. The planning is usually done beforehand and Johnny doesn't really care," she said.

"But still. That's your brother! What if something does go horribly wrong?" I asked.

"It won't. If we did our work right, which we always do when we're together, nothing unnatural will occur except what was intended. Plus, it's not like we just experiment on him willy nilly. We make stuff for him when he asks for every once in a while," Susan explained calmly. I raised an eyebrow at Susan. She didn't really impress me for a minute. As a scientist, yes. As a person with feelings? Far from it. It took her to be the type to be more like my parents, which was far from a good thing. But I decided to look around the lab in case I blurted that out.

"Reliable lab, but seemingly outdated equipment," I told them.

"Yeah, our dad is pretty precious with money. We were lucky to get this lab," Mary said.

"I can help with that," I said, but both twins shook their heads.

"No thanks. We couldn't ask you to that," they said at the same time.

"Why not? My dad sends several hundred billion dollars to my account every week, and I don't half use it. I can always use it to help out two fellow geniuses," I said with a genuine smile. Money couldn't buy me my happiness, but I could certain buy other peoples' happiness.

"Just what do you have in mind?" Susan asked me. I smiled mysteriously before gesturing my finger back and forth for them to follow me while turning around and walking out of the lab.

* * *

A/N: Think that's a good place to stop, don't ya think? We'll get involved with Johnny and Dukey next chapter. I preferred to start things of with the two scientists, considering my character is an accomplished scientist himself. Alright, next time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bling Bling Boy

A/N: Well, this is an interesting turn of events. By that, I mean that I did not expect to get much more support on this story than I was expected. And I'm very glad for that! It's very much appreciated. But a note to KaylaLynn. It's Robert, not Richard! lol.

* * *

"The tech will be here in a few days," I told them after putting my phone in my pocket.

"You can really order anything if you call for it?" Susan asked me.

"Yup. My family is beyond rich. Throughout history, we have a history of being destined for success," I said, scratching the side of my head.

"So you're an inventor?" Mary asked me.

"A damn good one if I do say so myself," I said.

"And a colorful vocabulary if I do say so myself," Susan said.

"That's fair, I suppose. But it's not like my parents put restrictions on such a thing. I can't really talk like that around my parents or anyone prominent, but they don't mind if I speak like that to anyone else. They say it makes people take me more seriously, so I have no reason not to speak like that," I explained to them.

"Just what kind of parents do you have?" Mary asked me.

"The kind of parents that believe that almost nothing is too much of a condition to succeed. Work hard, use others to your advantages, whatever," I told them.

"That sounds like something a politician would do," Mary said.

"Close. He's a businessman. I believe the order of dirty tactics is politician, lawyer, then businessman. The game stays the same though," I said.

"Not all of them are like that," Mary said.

"While you may be right, most of them are. Politics and business bring power and money. And like it does to most people, it rots and corrupts them. Turns them into parasites rather than allies," I explained them.

"That's a very negative outlook on things," Mary said.

"How about this. When I go through an experience that changes my mind, I'll let you know," I told her. Mary frowned, but said nothing. But then her sister decided to speak up to change the subject.

"Thanks for the equipment though. I'm sure it'll help out a lot when the time comes," she said.

"No problem. Besides, I wanna be able to beat you fair and square when the science fairs start," I said with a confident smirk. Susan and Mary smirked themselves, and it got a lot more competitive in this room now.

"Bring it on rich boy," they said at the same time. My smirk turned into a wide, friendly smile.

"I look forward to an actual challenge. I hope you don't disappoint me," I said.

"We could say the same about you," they said at the same time. The twin telepathy was working like crazy with these two right now. No wonder they worked so well together.

"When the time comes, we'll see who wins," I said as I heard tires screech at the front of their house. Raising a curious eyebrow, I walked over to their window and noticed a white and gold limo. Out walked a woman with an overweight baby. I then turned back to the twin geniuses.

"Um... do you know anyone rich besides me?" I asked her.

"No. We really don't have friends cause of our intellect. We have each other, so we really don't care. Why do you ask?" Mary asked.

"Cause there is a woman with a baby coming to your front door. Do your parents have babysitting jobs, or..."

"No. Our mom's a businesswoman and our dad is a stay at home dad. This is unusual," Susan said, heading down the stairs. Me and Mary followed closely behind her, interested as to what this was going to lead to.

"I heard two wonderful, responsible girls live here and could they babysit my little toddler uh, Todd," the woman at the front door said. I frowned at the sound of her voice. It sounded weird.

"No," the two girls said simultaneously.

"How about for a ton of cash?" the woman asked, opening a briefcase full of money.

"Five hundred grand. You don't spare any expense do you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the case. She didn't even acknowledge me, and I was tempted to flip her off. But I was in someone else's house, so I had to show some self restraint to my normal ways of dealing with rude people.

"I think it's about time the girls get a job. And besides, they're already babysitting their brother Johnny while I go out," their dad said.

"Great. Give him plenty of affection and feed him around noon. Oh, and he hates broccoli. NO broccoli," the mother said, wheeling the stroller on their front step. The moment she did, the baby jumped like a kangaroo on Susan and started kissing her on the cheek. That... was beyond weird.

"Boy, he sure likes Susan. I'll be back in an hour," their father said, rushing off. I shook my head before I turned to the two sisters.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with a baby," I told them. Their eyes practically pleaded, and I rolled my eyes before they even got the sentence out.

"Can you help us? We know nothing about children," Susan said.

"What makes you think I do? My parents wanted the perfect child. No more, no less," I told them.

"Please?" Mary asked. I groaned. Helping to take care of a child was the last thing I had on my list to do today.

"Ugh. Fine. Jesus. But you owe me for this," I said, before noting the child that was still latched on to Susan for dear life. "He looks like he's just satisfied latched on to your cheek. You sure he isn't sucking blood?"

"No, but after a few minutes he might be," Susan said, trying to pry the extremely grabby baby off her cheek. We walked back into the house and Susan pulled extra hard to get the child off of her and into the stroller. As soon as he was pried off, as to be expected, he immediately started crying. I groaned.

"I already regret agreeing to this," I said. Mary then started referring to a book she had seemingly pulled from mid-air.

"He's crying," she said.

"I know that!" Susan exclaimed.

"What's with the crying?!" a boy exclaimed from the living room.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm a genius, not a babysitter," Susan said.

"I think when babies cry, they're hungry or something. Let's try that," I said.

"Yeah, that's what this book refers to," Mary said.

"Let's get him lunch," Susan said, before turning to me. "You wouldn't know how to cook by any chance?"

"Please. I can make a good lunch in my sleep with one hand. But I also need decent enough stuff to work with. Do you have pasta and pasta sauce?" I asked.

"We have pasta. And our dad sometimes uses the pasta sauce as substitutes for the ketchup on meatloaf," Mary asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not even going to ask how that tastes. But whatever. I can make some spaghetti. Meatless, cause the child barely has any teeth. And it saves the time of cooking the beef," I said.

"Have I told you that you are pretty doggone useful?" Mary said. I smirked.

"You could stand to mention it more. Come on. You can help me with the sauce," I said, walking into the kitchen and started looking for supplies. I laid a skillet on a separate counter and told them to mix the sauce. I went over to the pot and handled the pasta.

I took out my phone and put in my ear buds before choosing the soundtrack _Clair De Lune._ This tune makes me feel at peace. I love playing it when I'm cooking or inventing. I closed my eyes in relaxation as I filled the pot nearly to the brim with water. I then began to salt the water only a little before placing the pot on the stove. I then began to hum the tune that was playing in my ears while still having my eyes closed in my tranquility.

"Just what are you humming?" Mary asked me before pointing back to the pasta. "We finished mixing the pasta sauce thoroughly."

"The Clair De Lune. Claude Debussy made one of the most relaxing tunes of all time. When I listen to this, I feel like I'm at peace. Gets rid of the world's problems for a moment," I said as my shoulders leaned back from the tune.

"I've heard of that tune. You listen to it?" Mary asked.

"I listen to everything that sounds remotely pleasant to me. No matter the genre of which it belongs to," I said as I moved my hands in a harmonious way that went along with the soothing tune before I started humming again to the tune.

"Can I hear it?" Mary asked. "I mean, we could use some relaxing around here."

"I'll play it aloud," I said, placing my phone on the counter and unplugging the ear buds. The relaxing tune began to play around the entire kitchen, and I felt even more into the music than before somehow. I then closed my eyes before going into a smooth and relaxed stride around the kitchen. I then smiled and held out my hand out to Mary.

"A dance? How bout it?" I asked her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a geek, not a ballroom dancer," she said.

"But I know what I'm doing. I'll guide you," I said, keeping my hand out while my smile was still in play. "Come on, you can't deny this tune is worth moving to." Mary seemed to consider it for a small moment before she grabbed my hand. I immediately pulled her close and led the dance with the peaceful music playing around this area, guiding me and my graceful movements.

"I feel like I'm skating," Mary said.

"It does give off that sensation, but I like to think of it as gliding on the ground," I said, before I looked back at Mary. I was nearly two inches taller than her, but it still didn't feel like I was guiding a doll or something. She looked at my feet and tried to mimic my movements.

"Just move with the music," I advised her. Her face relaxed and she stopped looking at our feet before she closed her eyes in concentration. Her ears bristled slightly as she perked up her hearing. Her face became completely relaxed, and her feet starting moving like they were almost being remote controlled.

"Now you've got it," I told her with a wide smile. For once, I found a situation where dancing like this wasn't required. It wasn't with someone's mother or grandmother for etiquette reasons. It was with a girl my own age with my interests. And the ballad was mutual.

"Am I doing ok?" Mary asked. I moved my hand from her shoulder to the back of her head to focus her attention at me.

"You're doing fine. Just let the music take you," I said as we continued our dance. Her expression soon turned into a relaxed smile after we continued to move across the floor. I couldn't help but keep smiling as I danced. I felt... warm. In way beyond what thermal items were like. This warmth was both internal and external. Like some sort of happiness that spreads like an infection.

The tune ended and 'A World Without Danger' cut on. I promptly cut that off and checked the water. It still hadn't been boiling, which is what I expected cause I cut it low so the three of us could talk, but this was even better than that.

"You're an accomplished dancer," Mary said. I smiled even wider while still focusing on the pot. Hopefully the steam would hide how ecstatic I looked.

"Thank you. I taught you a few things too, huh nerd?" I teased before turning back at her. She shook her head before answering.

"And you aren't?" she asked.

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't. I'm proud to be a nerd. Nerds are some of the coolest people in this world," I said. Mary smiled.

"Well, I can't argue with that. We are also the most successful in life," she said.

"These are facts. So I can assume you're attempting to become an inventor?" I questioned.

"Exactly. It's about time women get some good credit in the world of inventing. Old dudes always get the credit," Mary said.

"That's cause we live in a world where males are 'predominant.' I'm surprised the women aren't really. A really good looking woman can get most men to do what she wants if she has the proper 'persuasion,'" I said with finger quotes.

"Exactly. Yet society is still run by pig headed males. No offense to males such as yourself," Mary said.

"Ah, it's fine. I could agree with that statement. But don't act like we don't have terrible women in this world, cause we do," I told her.

"I don't hear about any," Mary said.

"That's cause they're not put in the media as often as men. Unless the woman has really done something outlandish. And this is a fact," I told her.

"Alright. Name one woman who did something terrible," Mary said in an off handed voice.

"Maria Swanenberg. Killed over ninety people through arsenic poisoning. About a dozen of them were family members. One of the worst killers to ever live in the Netherlands. Is that satisfactory enough for you?" I asked.

"Wow. That's insane," Mary said.

"Very. We have terrible people in this world. Male and female. Just don't forget that there are two sides to that equation," I said as Susan came running in the room. I didn't even notice she had left. And for quite a while at that. I also noticed that the water on the stove started boiling.

"Hey, uh. I didn't want to interrupt your little teaching, but Todd isn't really someone named Todd," Susan said, making me raise an eyebrow as I put the pasta in the pot.

"That'll be done in about 10 minutes. Ok, explain what you meant, cause I am beyond confused right now," I said.

"Ok, turns out that the baby was not a baby, but Eugene trying to get close to me," Susan said, making me shake my head.

"Even when I was at dinner parties with that fat idiot, he wouldn't stop talking about someone named Susan. It irked me so much I ended up throwing his plate in his face and leaving," I explained, making Susan and Mary give me curious looks. "Yeah, don't ask. I'd prefer to forget most of those 'get-togethers.'"

"Well, we can kick him out, right? We already got paid, and his gig is up," Mary said.

"Well, we could except that he, Johnny and Dukey are on a high speed chase. Plus Johnny's de-aged, which doesn't make his situation easier," Susan explained. I sighed.

"God, it just never ends in this town, does it?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest," the two twins said. I sighed.

"Well, we gotta get em back. I have a motorcycle we can use to get there," I said.

"That will not fit all of us. We'll have to use some of that money Eugene gave us to catch a taxi. Extra to go really fast," Susan said.

"Well, I'll be able to get there faster. Just take the cab so you can get your brother and his dog home," I said, cutting off the stove. "That bastard owes me for this waste of pasta. But how am I going to find them?" Susan put a device the size of a Game-Boy in my hand.

"I put a tracker on Johnny cause we get into a bunch stuff. Just follow it and stop Eugene before he ends up turning Johnny into a fetus," she told me. I nodded and began to run down the street as I could to get to my motorcycle. I put on my helmet and got on while looking directly at the tracker.

"Looks like they're at a nursery," I said before revving the engine and used the device to try and speed off toward the location on the tracker. Ugh, I'm getting involved in some of the craziest crap.

I rode up to the nursery that I saw on the map and tried to keep my eye out for anything unordinary. Possibly two toddlers punching the absolute crap out of each other like it was a street fight.

When I parked in the parking lot, I looked around to see if they were anywhere around and I immediately spotted one of the most technological strollers of this century. Expensive looking, diamonds on it? Definitely belonged to Eugene.

Walking up right next to it, I could see Eugene coming out of the nursery with a kid with hair resembling flames coming out of the door, his dog closely behind him. The same kid that I saw before I got knocked out by robots. And the kid I followed into Susan and Mary's house. He looked a lot younger, but I could tell. This must be Johnny. And I believe Susan mentioned his dog's name was Dukey? What a name for a dog.

I walked up to the pair and crossed my arms in front of Eugene.

"You are one sad, sad kid Eugene," I told him. Eugene's face instantly turned even more unhappy at the sight of me.

"It's Bling Bling Boy! Robert Morgan? What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you were roaming somewhere in Europe. You know, when you threw my plate of food in my face!" Eugene exclaimed

"If you had stopped talking about Susan Test for more than 5 minutes, I wouldn't have done that. Plus as you may have noticed, I hate dinner parties cause I have no one to talk to that remotely interests me," I said, before I lifted the child-toddler by the front of his bib and my voice turned into a growl.

"Now you're going to turn these two back to their regular ages or I will turn you into a football and give you to the Pittsburgh Steelers football team as a gift. I dare you to test me," I growled at him before dropping him. Eugene's face became one of fear after I dropped him and he instantly moved to his technological stroller. I stood right next to him to make sure he did no funny business. I kept my eyes on him while I crackled my knuckles menacingly.

"Well, that was fun to watch," Johnny said. I turned toward the kid and smirked.

"I'm sure it was. My father taught me if you couldn't buy it, trade it, or scam it from someone, scare it from them. So of course he taught me to be imposing. Using my wallet and my influence or brawn. Whichever works," I explained, having to admit that some things my father taught me were pretty damn useful. Doesn't make him the best of people though.

"Sounds like your father didn't want people pushing you around. Eugene, hurry up and blast us!" Johnny suddenly said impatiently. His attention was diverted to Eugene, so he didn't see me frown from the thought of my father.

"Alright, alright," Eugene said as Susan and Mary arrived.

"You work fast," Susan said.

"I tend to do that. Anyway, I'm tired of waiting for you," I said, grabbing by the back of his neck and removing him out of the stroller before climbing on the thing myself before looking back at the two sisters.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Eleven," Mary told me, making me change the dial to said age and blasting Johnny and his dog with it. They high fived before we all looked at Eugene with a dead serious expression that screamed punishment. He chuckled nervously.

"I-I was just kidding around. I'm a good boy. What are you gonna do to me?" Eugene asked fearfully.

"Since the things I have in mind are way too cruel, any ideas? Anyone?" I asked, looking around the group.

"Why, we're going to babysit you of course!" Mary said, making me look at her strangely. "And it's lunch time!" I simply shook my head.

"Well, whatever you plan on doing to him, I hope it's good enough to dissuade him from doing something like this again. Meet you back at the house?" I asked.

"Definitely," Mary said.

"Good to meet you Johnny!" I yelled at him as I began walking back to my motorcycle.

"You too," Johnny said. I began to climb on my bike before I spoke.

"I'll tell you girls one thing," I said, revving the engine. "I must be crazy to voluntarily stick around in this town." I then drove off back toward the Test house.

* * *

A/N: And I'm gonna call that a chapter. The ballroom dancing was a random thing, but if any of you have heard the Clair De Lune tune(rhyme scheme was unintentional), you would understand why it's such a peaceful tune and perfect to ballroom dance to. Why the Pittsburg Steelers? Cause it's my favorite football team. Also, I'm living proof that you do not have to be a rich old man to like classical music. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fallout

I looked over my soaked face and hair in the mirror. I had inherited almost everything from my mom. Her looks, her hair, her metabolism, her desire for isolation most of the time. The list is pretty long.

As far as my dad goes, I inherited his voice and charisma. When I was really devoted to a situation, I was able to convince people pretty damn well. And I had a smooth voice. Granted, my looks were far from sexy, but I could definitely label myself as an average looking person. What was underneath was what really made me attractive. And the money. For most people, it was the money.

I walked out of the bathroom and started to get dressed. It didn't really take much for me to invent, so I decided on wearing a simple black T-shirt with a leather jacket and baggy Levis. The black Nikes I had on complimented the whole thing. I always loved dark clothing. Black and blue were really my colors.

I walked out of my door and got on my motorcycle to head toward the Test house. We didn't have school for another day, so I was free to head to the Test house to relax. I find that their house is incredibly fun to be at.

So I got on my bike and began heading towards their house. I immediately spotted Johnny and his dog on top of the roof on a unicycle. I looked at the pair curiously.

"Just where is this even going?" I questioned.

"This is how we have fun!" Johnny yelled from on the roof. I shook my head and walked in front of the house before it was automatically opened and Johnny's dad walked out.

"How are you Mr. Test?" I asked politely.

"Hello to you. Is Johnny still on that roof?" he asked me.

"Yeah. You got yourself a daredevil in training there," I said. "Where are Susan and Mary?"

"So you are on a first name basis with them now?" he asked me.

"As of yesterday, yes. They are certainly fun to be around. Makes a change when you have someone inventing along side you," I said.

"I'm sure. You can head on in. Johnny!" his dad yelled. I immediately walked inside the house and went up the stairs. I walked in their lab and saw that they were conversating rather than inventing.

"No inventing? I'm a little shocked," I said, walking up next to them.

"No ideas right now. We don't go to the Institute until tomorrow, so we decided to have a conversation about..." Then the both of them gave off a dreamy smile and got a love-struck look on their faces, which caught me off guard.

"Gil next door," they both said, practically having hearts in their eyes.

"Ok... I can assume you like this Gil character very much," I said.

"Very..." they both said in the same love struck voice.

"Ok, now you're starting to weird me out. Mind if we change the subject?" I asked, honestly feeling a little uncomfortable about how unnatural their crush seemed.

"Fair enough. I can assume you don't crush?" Susan asked.

"Hardly. Never got to know a girl long enough to crush on her. I was moved across the country in the time span of a month. Two months if I'm lucky. The few friends that I made, I lost them cause I had to move," I told them.

"That's gotta be rough," Mary said.

"I've got used to it..." I said, my tone not matching my statement. "So, what should I expect when I get to the University?"

"It usually involves work that professional scientists already know, and if you are what you say you are, you'll already know it all," Susan said.

"We also make lab experiments at the end of it every once in a while," Mary said.

"So unless we get to invent something, I'll likely be bored out of my mind," I said.

"Yeah, that's right," Susan and Mary said at the same time, making me groan.

"Great. What even makes this school so successful?" I questioned.

"Well, other than Eugene, everyone who goes to this school graduates and becomes successful," Mary said, making me face palm.

"Lemme guess. He bought his way into this school," I said.

"Yes. He could invent things somewhat, but no matter what, the end result of the experiment was always bad," Susan said.

"Like the time Eugene's last experiment ate Professor Slopsink's hand. Twice," Mary said, making me just face palm and try and let it go.

"Yeah, I had the feeling he wasn't the brightest person in the world. But what you can do," I said idly before I looked at Susan. "How'd you end up being Eugene's infatuation?" She groaned.

"I don't even know. He seem to look at me and instantly become obsessed with me. Ever since then, he's tried a bunch of things to get me to go out with him. Roses, chocolate, expensive jewelry, kidnapping, blackmail-" I had to cut her off there.

"Hold on, hold on. The fuck? Kidnapping? Blackmail?" I questioned.

"Yes. You heard right," Susan said. I still had a look of disbelief on my face.

"I mean, I knew the dude had a few screws loose, but that's just taking it to an extreme. And he's not gonna give up any time soon, is he?" I questioned.

"Nope," Susan said.

"It's very unlikely," Mary said.

"Figured that. But I'll be prepared when the shit hits the fan, so to speak," I said.

"Just how long do you expect to be here?" Susan asked me.

"If previous situations are anything to go by, then I will be out of here most likely in one or two months," I told them.

"That's not very long," Mary said.

"That's my life. But I'll make the best of the time I have. I can promise you that," I said. "So... what should we do?"

"I don't know. Unless you want to invent some thing random," Susan said.

"Random works," I said.

* * *

"Lunch time!" I heard Mr. Test yell.

"Thank God it's not dinner," Mary said.

"What's so bad about dinner?" I said, placing the electric core I had made inside the blaster that I had made.

"Every time when dinner arrives, he always makes meatloaf," Mary said.

"I can understand how that can get repetitive. Got any molecular plasma?" I asked.

"No. Used it all up on a laser we designed for the government," Susan told me.

"Damn," I said, leaving the blaster on the table.

"Anyway, it's not just the fact that we have meatloaf every dinner. It's also the fact that his meatloaf is pretty awful," Mary said.

"Ah. That's understandable. Well, if you want, I can make it a habit to start coming over here. I know for a fact that I can make a good breakfast, lunch, and dinner," I said.

"If you can somehow convince my dad to take a break from making our dinners, then you will be a godsend," Mary said. I smiled.

"Duly noted. I'll think about it. But I'm gonna go and get me something to eat," I said, setting my blaster down on the table.

"You're not gonna stay here?" Mary asked. I turned around to face her.

"He's not gonna serve meatloaf, is he?" I asked.

"No, that's only for dinner. He can make other foods pretty well," Mary said.

"I could work with that. Your parents won't mind if I stay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. I doubt dad'll have a good reason to say no. Come on," Mary told me, gesturing for me to follow her out. We walked into the kitchen to already see everyone else already sitting there.

"Well, hello girls. Who's your-" Their mother started before getting a good look at me, causing her eyes to widen. I cut her off before she even got a word out.

"I know who I am, but can you act like I'm a normal kid please?" I asked her.

"Yes. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes please. Do you have an extra chair?" I asked. Mary had already grabbed a spare chair out of one of their storage spots. Wow, she moved fast.

I grabbed the chair from her and put my chair in between Mary and Johnny. I patiently waited at the chair for a plate while I could see that Mrs. Test looked particularly antsy. I sighed.

"Go ahead. Ask what's on your mind," I said, looking directly at her.

"Forgive me. It's just, your father owns every branch of the company I work at," she said.

"And you think that's going to affect you." It wasn't a question. Mrs. Test scratched her head nervously and I continued.

"Trust me. It's not going to work that way. I'm not like the spoiled brats that want to cry to daddy when they get told off for doing wrong and ruin someone else. The concept of that even happening is so incredibly asinine that I'm truly reminded about how stupid and childish humanity is sometimes," I said as Mr. Test set a plate in front of me. "There are no eggs to tread carefully around me, so to speak."

"That's surprisingly mature for someone of your descent," Mrs. Test said.

"Trust me, not all rich kids are idiots. Most of them are, but some of us aren't," I said with a smirk before it quickly disappeared. "Even though I'm rich, I'm far from spoiled. Trust me. When you're under the personal tutoring wing of Richard Morgan, it's far from easy."

"I could see that. Does he want you to fall in his footsteps?" Mary asked.

"No. He wants me to succeed no matter what field and no matter what I do to do that. It may not sound as bad as you think, but you have to actually see it," I said as the food was being set onto the table. I scratched the corner of my nose, and everyone at the table seemed to be mulling over my words. Except for Johnny.

"Anyway, what part of the company do you work in Mrs. Test?" I asked her.

"Financing. When the leaders of the building we work at make a purchase, we make sure that the purchase lines up with company protocol and is within the price range. Though for your father, that's still a lot," she said. I nodded.

"Numbers and equations come into play quite often when it comes to inventing. One calculation can sometimes mean the difference between and absolute success and an absolute disaster," I said.

"Oh, man. Trust us, we've been there a lot of times. We overlooked an extra two on one of our inventions. Made a magnetic bomb that obliterated our desk," Susan said. I hissed.

"Ooh. When it comes to magnetics, miscalculation can be very dangerous without the proper precautions," I said.

"Exactly why we triple check each others' work," Mary said.

"Smart. Since I'm a solo inventor, I have to quintuple check my calculations, going over ever little crevice," I said.

"Dig in!" Mr. Test said suddenly. I waited patiently and waited for everyone else to get their portion of food. Once they did, I reached in and piled my plate with a sizable amount of food. The portions included steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. Not a bad spread.

I cut a piece of my steak in the 'proper' fashion and slowed chewed the piece, examining how he made it. This was made with a little toughness to it, which wasn't necessarily my favorite type of steak. I preferred when they were more tender and cooked with a little more flavor. Granted, it wasn't bad. Though I would prefer if I didn't have to wrestle with my food before I could eat it.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Test asked me. I shrugged.

"It's pretty good. Though I prefer my steak with a little more tenderness to it. Though that's just me," I said, digging into my mashed potatoes and taking a bite of those. I had to close my eyes at the taste of this. Now the potatoes were definitely good.

"Now that's really good. You're a pretty good cook," I said.

"Why thank you," Mr. Test said.

"Let's see if you say that when he makes meatloaf," Johnny whispered in my direction. I had to smirk before lowering my face close to my food to hide it.

Then I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to see that it was my dad. I had to restrain myself from groaning at the conversation that was going to follow.

"Excuse me. It's my dad. I have to take this," I said, standing up from the table and walking in the living room to answer the call. "Yes dad?"

"Just calling to remind that you have school tomorrow. Do not waste all your time partying," my dad told me, making me roll my eyes.

"Since when do I ever party?" I questioned.

"Kids do all sorts of things when they don't have any parental guidance," my dad said. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from retorting to that statement. It was so incredibly ironic in the cruelest of ways.

"Yeah, but I'm not one of those people," I said.

"That's my boy. Good on you," he said, a tone of pride sinking his way into his voice. I smiled. It wasn't often that I got a reaction like that from my dad.

"I'll be heading to school tomorrow," I told him.

"Remember, success is like survival..."

"You have to do whatever it takes to accomplish it," I finished for him.

"Glad you remembered. Goodbye," he said, hanging up. I cut off the call and put it in my pocket.

 _"Well, that went a lot better than expected,"_ I thought before walking back to the kitchen table.

"What did he want if you don't mind me asking?" Mrs. Test said.

"Oh, just to remind me that school is tomorrow and I better prepare myself," I told her.

"Isn't he at your house?" Mrs. Test asked me.

"No. He set me up to see if I can live on my own," I said, taking a bite of steak. Now everyone at the table looked at me surprised. Though the surprise was for different reasons.

"Your parents let you live on your own? Which means, you can do whatever you want?" Johnny asked me.

"Basically. My dad supplies with the money, but I have to handle the taxes and the bills when they come. I have to go get the food, I have to worry about everything else that an adult has to worry about except a job," I explained to him.

"What kind of parents just leave their child by themselves?" Mary asked.

"The kinds that want you to grow up fast. I'm fifteen, yet I've done a lot of things that most kids shouldn't do," I said, digging into the mashed potatoes.

"I agree with preparing you for the real world, but leaving you with no parental supervision is where I draw the line," Mr. Test said.

"I can understand that. Granted, to be fair, this is only the first time he's done it. If he moves me out of this town, I can't say it'll be the last," I said, dipping my steak in my mashed potatoes and eating them together. I always loved that combination.

The table went into a kind of tense silence after my words. No one said anything, we just ate. I looked over to the twins on my right and Susan seemed somewhat irritated, Mary sympathetic. Susan's irritation threw me for a loop. Just what was she upset about?

"Must eat vegetables," I heard Johnny say in a voice that was supposed to imitate a robot. Then he threw a carrot into the robot he had made, knocking the vegetables all over the table.

"No playing with your food at the table!" Mr. Test scolded his son.

The rest of dinner passed by with silence and I walked outside for a moment to get some air. I exhaled in the air and reveled in the cool air that hit my face.

"Problems?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Nah, just needed some air," I said. I opened my eyes again and turned to face Mary. "You know, you should be glad for the parents you have."

"I know you don't have much, but my parents aren't necessarily perfect either," Mary said.

"None of them are. But at least they're actually involved in your life and act like they care about you. My dad only calls me to make sure I don't fuck up, and my mother has no contact with me. She doesn't even care at all, which is worse than my dad really. You have _no_ idea how that feels," I explained, starting to pace restlessly.

"No, I can't necessarily say I know how that feels. But I'm surprised it hasn't made you bitter," Mary said.

"That's cause I'm used to it too much to be bitter. Personally, when you like people you just met a day ago more than your own family, something's definitely wrong with that picture," I said.

"You mean us?" Mary asked.

"Definitely you all. But not just you. Others as well. Some people at previous schools, my dad's workers, and the list can just go on," I said.

"I can understand how that can be upsetting. To us, living on your own sounds awesome, but with you it's a lot more complicated than that with you, isn't it?" Mary said.

"Very. You know, I have to say I quite enjoy these talks we have," I said.

"How so? We just talk," Mary said.

"Cause it feels good to have someone to vent your problems to. Especially a smart intellectual such as yourself," I told Mary, making her smile.

"I suppose I can see the benefits of that. And I'm glad to see you recognize me as a smart person," Mary said.

"Why would I not? You and your sister are geniuses. That is a fact. Only a sexist idiot would think otherwise," I said.

"That outlook is why I like you. Just about all male scientists say that this profession is for men, not women," Mary said.

"That's cause mostly men become inventors. Then you have people like Thomas Edison and the like who were famed inventors, and you've got male supremacy on your hands. It's bullshit," I said, scratching my itchy nose.

"I couldn't agree more with that. It is..." Mary seemed to struggle with saying the word.

"It's ok. You don't have to cuss to be cool. You're already cool in my book," I said with a wide smile.

"That's strangely mature of you. But thanks," Mary said.

"I'm going to be honest with you about something. Your sister doesn't really impress me for a minute," I said.

"I thought you said..."

"No I meant what I said about her being a genius. No, that was very much true. What I mean is that she doesn't really impress me as a person. Straight away, I could distinguish the true difference between you two," I said.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Susan's not really one for playing things by ear or trusting her gut. No, she's more of a woman of science. One who believes that science is more important the welfare of other people sometimes," I explained.

"And me?" Mary asked. I smiled.

"I easily made you out to be a person who believe more in family. You're more prone to trust your emotions and your instincts over planning and science. You also have more of a moral compass over what's right and wrong. For that, I like you a lot more," I explained to her.

"I'll certainly make note of that. But do you have to judge her so harshly?" Mary asked.

"I call it like I see it. Trust me, it's a lot worse to hide the truth than put up a facade. You can tell her if you want. It really doesn't matter to me," I said.

"Well, I won't say anything about it until your issues with her become a problem. That way we can have some type of peace," Mary said.

"Suit yourself. Ready to head back up to the lab?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mary said, walking back into the house.

* * *

"Well, after getting the plasma, I was able to finish this thing," I said, holding up the blaster I made.

"What is it?" Susan asked me.

"An electrical blaster. The plasma gives the bolts shape and speed to make it a true blaster. After those robots we dealt with from last time, it'll be helpful. My core makes the plasma restore itself cause of the reactions that happen when they meet, so I never have to keep replacing it," I explained.

"Not half bad," Susan said.

"Thanks," I said before I heard the lab door open and I saw Johnny and Dukey walk in.

"What is it Johnny?" Susan asked almost mechanically.

"I want a new dad," Johnny said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"No!" Susan and Mary instantly exclaimed.

"You sound just like dad," Johnny said.

"Johnny, we're not going to make you a new dad just so you can get everything you want and always have your own way," Mary said.

"We like dad. Without him, we wouldn't have this lab. Or the monkeys," Susan said, gesturing to all the monkeys hanging around the lab.

"Oh, please. Hasn't dad ever said 'no' to you and really made you angry?" Johnny pleaded.

"Hmm..." both twins trailed. My eyes widened. They weren't seriously thinking about this?

"I dunno..." Mary trailed.

"We're in," Susan said, making me look at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "You know this'll end badly for you."

"In no way that I can see," Susan said. I closed my eyes tightly and balled my fists up. They actually had a dad and they were willing to replace him just because they didn't get their own way.

"You know what? Damn the lot of you. You have a dad that actually gives a shit about you, and you're willing to replace him just cause you don't get your own way? If that isn't the most selfish shit I've ever seen, I don't know what is," I said with a distasteful tone.

"Just because you have a dad that doesn't care about what you doesn't mean we have to," Susan told me. I reeled back from the insult as if it physically attacked me. I couldn't lie. That hurt more than I could care to admit.

"Ouch. That's harsh," Johnny said. Mary slowly approached but I glared at her, and she backed off.

"Fuck you," I growled at her. "I sincerely hope you get what's coming to you, you ungrateful pricks." I then grabbed my blaster and stormed out of the lab without a word.

 _"Just because you have a dad that doesn't care about what you doesn't mean we have to."_

She didn't even say 'a dad that cares about what you want.' She just said 'a dad who doesn't care about you.' Thinking it to yourself is one thing. But to have someone validate it is far more painful to hear.

I walked out of the house and wiped the angry tears that came to my eyes before getting on my bike and driving off toward my house.

Walking into my house and locking my door, I collapsed on the couch and plugged in my earphones, playing Disturbed as loud as I could so I could block out the rest of the world and my problems for as long as I could.


	5. Chapter 5 - School

I had my eyes closed and was rocking my head to the loud music pumping in my ears. I felt my ears and my nerves being numbed by the music.

I leaned on the side of my couch to peek out at my blinds and noticed it was night time. I knew I had to turn in or pay the price of being tired as hell when I went in for school.

I unplugged my earbuds from my ear and placed my phone on the coffee table next to me. I didn't even bother to change into more comfortable clothes or even go to my bed. I just decided on sleeping down here.

I heard my alarm go off in what seemed like no time at all and I rubbed my eyes to get the itchiness out of them.

"Ugh. I am definitely not a morning person," I groaned, scratching the back of my head. Then I realized I left my coat over at the Test house. I didn't fancy going back there after what happened yesterday. I'd probably ask Johnny for it.

After I finished getting ready for school, I walked outside and got on my bike while using my phone as a tracker to find the school. All in all, I figured looking at my phone while driving a motorcycle wasn't the most dangerous thing I've ever done.

I stopped for breakfast along the way, which I had to keep in one of the storage spots that realistically wouldn't fit on a motorcycle, but it was a cartoon, so I could get away with it.

I parked my bike upon arriving at the university and got a good look at the building itself. It was fairly sized, which I could definitely appreciate. I just hoped the inside was even more impressive.

Having my breakfast in hand, I walked inside with a smooth and confident stride, my face an emotionless mask to truly distinguish myself as one who refuses to give a fuck.

Passing the halls, I could see that some of the students here were giving me long looks that suggested they knew exactly who I was and what my family had distinguished themselves as. God, that was going to be very irritating.

But I knew I would just have to deal with it as I continued toward the Dean of this university. I knocked on the man's door and simply got an 'enter' before I walked inside.

"I believe am now a student here?" I questioned rhetorically.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan! Yes, your father did say you would be attending this school for your stay in Porkbelly. We're certainly glad to have you here. I have the records from your previous schools on you inventions and general grades. Maintained straight A's in every school year and the inventions just go on," the dean explained while looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Yes, I take pride in my work and maintaining a perfect record. Just what class will I be attending?" I asked.

"You will be attending Professor Slopsink's class, which is the most advanced class we have here. Even though your experience with science will make the class feel like a cakewalk," the dean explained. "I would love to see how you fare against our most brilliant students here at the University, Susan and Mary Test. From what I understand, they're brilliant inventors as well."

"I've met them. They are brilliant, no doubts about that," I said.

"In that case, do you want me to escort you to his class, or do you feel that you could manage?" the dean asked.

"I can manage on my own thank you, but I appreciated the offer," I said.

"In that case, Professor Slopsink is in room 230 and he will inform you on what do next when you get there. Enjoy your stay," the dean said. I nodded politely and walked out of his room. He seemed genuine and not being pulled by my dad's puppet string, which is usually the case with most of my schools. Guess he's really trusting me by myself this time around.

I walked around until I found the room that the dean mentioned and walked inside. I was early, so no one should be inside but the Professor himself.

I walked inside and was immediately proven wrong. The Professor was definitely in here, but Susan and Mary were in here as well. I silently cursed to myself as I ignored them and walked towards the Professor.

"Professor Slopsink?" I asked.

"Ah! Mr. Morgan! We've been expecting your arrival. I would assume you arrived early to make an impression," Slopsink said.

"You figured me out," I said dryly. The Professor simply smiled.

"Well, don't worry about that. If you are going to eat your breakfast in here, then please mind not to spill anything that the students may walk over it," he said. I nodded.

"I'll certainly try my best," I said, walking directly past Susan and Mary without even sparing them a glance and sat in the back before opening my platter. Quick and easy pancakes from a fast food place, but it was good. I decorated it with the butter and syrup on my platter before eating my pancakes silently. Then I could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"You need to apologize," I heard Mary say.

"What for? What I told him was a fact," Susan said.

"It may have been a fact, but you knew he was dealing with that particular conflict himself. That was bound to push some buttons. It's not often we could consider someone as a friend, and you go and ruin that because he disagreed with what we were doing," Mary said, sounding disappointed. I kept eating, but my pace slowed and my ears perked up even more to catch what they were saying.

"Alright, alright. I see your point. Even then, I had to admit he was right the fake dad thing going horribly wrong," Susan said.

"I told you so," I said without even looking up from my food. I heard a gasp from the both of them, which suggested they were startled by my voice.

"How long have you been listening?" Susan asked me.

"Ever since you first started talking. You two are terrible at whispering," I said, looking up at Mary. "I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?" Susan asked. I turned to her next.

"No, you I'm pissed at. What you said was completely unnecessary. But you and I are still on good terms Mary," I said, idly taking another bite of food.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said-"

"You aren't. You believe that I needed to hear it. Until I can agree with you on that statement, I might continue to be mad at you. Or do you want to play the, 'If one twin's mad, I'm mad' card?" I asked.

"No. We don't handle things like that," Susan said. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, that I can agree with you. Apologies for the colorful language I used around your brother. I was upset," I said.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that. We kinda had to explain to him the concept of cussing, which was awkward," Mary said.

"Like I said, sorry about that. I don't think the child population needs corrupting, and I said quite a lot of stuff that's very... impressionable," I said, before focusing on my food.

"I'll say. Also, you left this over at our house," Mary said, handing me my leather jacket back. I grabbed it and noticed something different about it from further examination.

"You washed it? And fixed the hole in it?" I said.

"Least I could do considering from what happened yesterday," Mary said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. But I couldn't help but note that giant tear was deliberate," Mary said.

"Oh, it was. I used that to sneak a beer from my parents' fridge," I said, making Susan and Mary look at me in a shocked way. "Yeah, I acted like a juvenile kid to get attention. I wonder when I'll actually learn that I may never get them to share a particular interest in my life."

"Do you still drink?" Susan asked me.

"No, not anymore. Juice, soda, and even water is way better tasting. If anything, that might have turned me off alcohol," I said, stacking five pieces of pancakes on my fork. "I mean, I can still drink. I've acquired the taste. But it's just not very good is all." I then stuffed the pancakes into my mouth.

"Just why do people drink? What is the purpose if it doesn't taste good?" Susan asked me. I finished swallowing the food in my mouth before continuing.

"After drinking enough of them, you start to feel numb. Like nothing can hurt you physically or emotionally. It's definitely the drink for you if you want to forget your problems for a while. But don't be a dumbass like me and drink at fourteen. Trust me, you take that step, and you'll feel like shit the first time you dare to try," I assured them.

"I'll take your word for it," Mary said.

"Good. Now lemme finish eating," I said, focusing my attention back on my food.

* * *

A/N: This is a short chapter, but there wasn't too much more I could do for this without doing more jump cuts, which is just boring. I'll see you all back next time.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Force Is With Me

A/N: Been a while since I've updated, or at least it feels like it. Don't ask me why, but it just does. But at least I'm here to start updating again. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're not worried at all about this stupid pod thing?" I asked as I relaxed in the middle of the couch between Johnny and Dukey.

"Nope. Unless it really affects us, I really don't care," Johnny said before focusing on the TV once again. Maybe he had a point. I've done a lot of stuff that I wasn't even responsible for the last few days. Let the military actually handle it for once.

"I wonder if they know if it's made of altered titanium. Weapons will prove ineffective on a shell like that unless they use high powered lasers. Even then, they'll be cutting for a while, during which, the defenses on it are enough to drive it away," I said, breaking down the analysis of the hull just for the hell of it.

The pod had done a lot of stuff. Ripped fine dining out of restaurants and even a chef at one point. That easily led me to believe that this wasn't the work of aliens, but rather the work of someone who wanted these things. But why would they bother stealing it? Making a pod like this wasn't cheap, and with that money, they could've just bought the stuff they stole. Would've made their situation a lot easier.

"Hey, isn't that our house on TV?" Susan said when she and Mary walked in the house. Next thing I knew, the roof was being ripped off it and Mary was sucked up a tube that the pod had sent down.

"Mary!" I exclaimed.

"They took Mary!" Susan exclaimed.

Then, as if the pod was dissatisfied with its kidnapping target, it spit Mary back out of the tube and instead sucked up Susan. I rolled my eyes. I'll give you two guesses as to who runs that pod...

"They took Susan! And although I'm relieved, we have to do something!" Mary exclaimed.

"Aw, do we have to?" Johnny and Dukey complained. I really couldn't blame them. Susan wasn't exactly the kindest person on earth.

"Susan has been abducted by aliens!" Mary exclaimed.

"Not aliens. Bling-Bling," I said simply. Everyone looked at me.

"Say wha?" Mary questioned.

"Think about it. A pod that steals gourmet dining facilities, a chef, other material things, and it spits you out and grabs Susan? Yeah, I smell a fat kid who wears too much jewelry. I can tell he's the one running that pod," I said.

"That's even worse! Ugh, Eugene..." Mary said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know, I know. He's been giving us a migraine for the longest, and he's starting the same old stuff again. How about we try and find a way to stop him?" I said, before thinking about something. "Did we ever finish that project I had us start for situations like this?"

"Well, it's ready for testing, but..."

"Let's put it on as well as Johnny X and Super Pooch. I could use the extra help," I said.

"Johnny X and Super Pooch? No way! Besides, the government dudes said they were going to deal with the pod," Dukey said, doing his best to argue against having to doing something that likely was going to involve major physical harm. That's just how he was.

"It's unlikely they'll figure out what the shell is made of, so it's more than likely they'll fail. I know you don't want to go cause you're part chicken to go along with your dog genes, so we got this. Let's get to the lab," I said idly, walking away with Johnny quickly in pursuit.

"Chicken? I am not chicken!" I could hear Dukey say. I smiled. I knew I had him once he said that. The pitter patter of his feet confirmed that suspicion.

He caught up to us once we walked into the lab and I turned to Mary.

"Start with them. They can get a start on the pod. Cause I still have no idea if this experiment will work," I said.

"It'll work. It better. You, me, and Susan spent a lot of time on the research," Mary said before pulling the switch and blasting Johnny and Dukey with a mutant ray before they were instantly in their costumes, Johnny with his fists on his hips, Dukey on all fours with a distasteful expression on his face.

"I hate this costume!" Dukey exclaimed. Johnny disregarded Dukey's statement and hopped on his back.

"Come on boy. You can do it. Fly!" Johnny said, gesturing to the air. Dukey rolled his eyes and groaned before taking flight. Then I took position in the middle of the circle with my arms crossed.

"You do realize I am only doing this because I hate Bling Bling," I told Mary.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. But your reasons don't matter. I just want her safe and away from Eugene," she said. "Force experiment one is go!" She pulled the switch, and I felt a bio-molecular beam engulf my entire being, reshaping and adjusting the cells in my body. Cell experimentation could be dangerous, but it could also be insanely awesome if done right. Hopefully it was the latter.

Then the beam stopped and my entire body felt extremely weird. Like the body I had wasn't my own, but someone else's.

"Feel any different?" Mary asked.

"Sort of. I feel like I'm in someone else's body. It's weird," I said.

"Then it's likely it worked. Try it," Mary said, pointing to a useless pile of junk that they had over in the corner as practice if this experiment did succeed.

I gestured my hand toward the junk with focus in my eyes and I could see that it slowly lifted off the ground and I found that I was able to move it around. I smiled.

"We're such geniuses," me and Mary said at the same time that we saw it rise.

"Welp, we've successful created the Force. (It's a cartoon, so therefore, science can do whatever the fuck you want it to) This pleases me," I said with a wide smile.

"Of course it does. You're the one who suggested we do this in the first place, so I don't see why you wouldn't be pleased," Mary said.

"Good point. But I really should start working out the ability more," I said.

"This probably wouldn't be a problem if you didn't have us put limits on it," Mary said with a pointed look.

"Well, I wanted it to be truly like the Force. And it has limits. Limits that I have no problem working through. Eventually, it'll be all worked out. Trust me. Soon I'll start grabbing entire choppers," I said with a smile.

For the next few minutes while Johnny was away, we worked on conducting tests with my power. I was slowly starting to grow accustomed to having it. The speed and ease of my grasp was growing the more I flexed it. It even worked on Mary when I jokingly used on her.

"Come on. I just spun you in the air a little," I said when she turned away from me in an upset manner.

"That was not cool," Mary said.

"Yeah, but when have nerds ever been 'cool?' At least by society's standards," I said with a grin. I could tell I had gotten her to smile before she even turned around. But then I saw that Johnny and Dukey were flying in the air and they had landed hard in the lab. I groaned.

"Looks like Johnny X and Super Pooch wasn't enough," I said.

"Well, how about we try something new? We should practice the augmentation aspect of your powers. That way you can run, jump better as well as make yourself stronger," Mary said.

"Don't really have time. We have to get her out now. Trust me, an extended period of time with Bling Bling for anyone is torture of the highest degree. I don't like Susan, but she doesn't deserve _that_ level of punishment," I said.

"No one does really. Alright, we'll get you set up to go along with Johnny for the journey," Mary said as we walked back into the house. But a tank stopped right outside our house and out hopped Mr. Black and Mr. White. (I know they burst through the lab in the show, but how does a tank drive through the wall of a lab that's upstairs? Am I not the only one who has noticed that?)

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We need your help in stopping the alien pod," Mr. White said. Ironic that the black guy's last name was White and the white guy's was Black.

"It's not aliens. It's just Bling Bling. What alien pod do you know kidnaps chefs and romantic dining supplies?" I questioned.

"Good point. So it's Bling Bling, not aliens?" Mr. White asked. I nodded.

"That's even worse than aliens!" Mr. Black exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've said that. Let's get to the lab," I said, walking in the house. The four of us made it to the top of the lab at top speed and ran into Johnny on the way.

"I thought you were supposed to be working on some kind of power that could help us destroy that thing!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that proved to take a lot longer than expected," I said.

"And we don't have the plutonium to amp up the speed of the development of the powers cause we spent it all on our last Gil experiment," Mary said, making me look at the girl strangely.

"You spent a multi million dollar substance on impressing your crush? I could've done that with some flowers and a dinner date," I said, throwing my hands up at my sides.

"Well..." I shook my hands frantically from left to right.

"Not the time for it. Let's get to the lab," I said. Johnny and Dukey turned back around and we had went all the way back to the lab.

"Now, the pod is indestructible from the outside," Mr. White said.

"So we'll just have to attack it from inside," Dukey said. I typed on the keyboard and analyzed the robot. There was a small hole on the side of its hull.

"I see a small entrance point on the side of it," I said before turning to Johnny. "You can shapeshift, right?"

"Yeah, but... you want me to shapeshift into an animal small enough to go up its blowhole?" Johnny questioned.

"You're the one who wanted to be Johnny X," Mary said.

"Now go!" all of us except Johnny and Dukey exclaimed. He groaned before hopping on Dukey and flying away. The rest of us ran downstairs and Mr. Black and White jumped in the tank with Mary joining shortly after. But then Mr. White popped up out of the entrance.

"There's no more room," he said.

"I'll ride on the tank barrel. Just don't move the damn thing," I said, jumping on the tank and crouching down before taking a hold of the tank barrel. Mr. White looked at me like I was crazy before shrugging and going back down into the tank. Then we were moving.

To be honest, it was not all that hard to hold on. Much easier than I thought really. Even though the tank was moving fast. About 50-65 miles per hour. I had hella grip on the thing though.

When we neared the pod, we saw that the pod was completely stopped, leading me to believe that Johnny's infiltration was successful. I jumped off the tank when it came to a halt and I stood next to the tank before piling on top of Dukey, shortly followed by Dukey. We all piled on top of his and he flew us up to a platform up near the top and we waited for Johnny to let us in. It didn't take long for the door to open up for us, all of us ready for combat.

"Uh-oh," Bling Bling said. I smiled. This wouldn't take long. But then I saw guards running towards us. Dukey kicked two of them, Black and White blasted another two guards and a whole group of guards were running towards me and Mary. I charged up the energy I felt in my bones and projected it out of my hands. They were blasted back and they were forced through the walls of the pod and out onto the street below. They were probably dead, but I didn't really care all that much. Then I could hear Eugene chuckle nervously.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked. I gripped him from out of the chair he was in and pulled him towards me in front of my face.

"Oh, big time," I said, my expression stony. I pushed him towards Mr. Black and Mr. White, who immediately grabbed ahold of him.

"Now to save my sister from your evil clutches!" Johnny exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being overdramatic and let's get her our of here," I said. We then took off running towards the nearest hallway where Susan was sure to be held. God, this was starting to get repetitive real quick.

"Susan! We're here to rescue yo-"

"Wow!"

We were all halted by the look of the next room. It had just about everything a person would want by average means of food. Arcades, a gigantic pool, food places, and more. It was really impressive.

"I think we sure stay here and make sure he hasn't damaged anything," Johnny said.

"Good plan," Mr. Black and White said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why pretend like you don't want to stay?" I said as I jumped down with ease. I knew I was going to enjoy myself while I was here.

* * *

A/N: Was a pretty simple chapter, but wasn't much I could do for this one without having an excuse to introduce the artificially caused Force abilities, so yea. But I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 7 - Liberation of Lake Porkness

"How are you not suffering under this heat?" Johnny asked me.

"Because since I have the gift of the gift of being born black, my body has a more general resistance to the heat than your bodies. That's why I can take the heat better than you can, and you can take the cold better than I can. This isn't true for everyone, however, but I'm speaking in a general point of view," I explained to him. "That's why I don't play in the snow. Sure I can make thermal wear to make it more enjoyable, but I just prefer to stay inside. But even I can only take so much. It doesn't help that the water main is shot."

"Can't you build some kind of science thingy to keep us cool?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, I could. But what's going to help us with hydration? We don't have any water," I told Johnny.

"Lake Porkness is always an option," Susan suggested.

"That definitely sounds like a plan. Unlike the beach or the town pool, there's not much of a chance of it being full," I said.

"Then let's go! How are we going to get there?" Johnny asked.

"I'll call a cab," I said, going in their house to use their house phone. But first I would bring a towel and a spare set of clothes. I didn't see myself swimming for too long while I was here.

* * *

When we got out of the cab, the sparkling water that flowed down the lake immediately caught my attention. Regardless of my lack of need for the water to cool down, it still looked beautiful. It looked clean. Not like a polluted piece of shit that you see in a bunch of other cities. That definitely wasn't common, so this was a sight to behold.

"Lake Porkness," Johnny said in a narrative voice. "Water that's cool, refreshing. And look! A rope swing!"

"And the Porkness Monster that will eat us!" Dukey exclaimed, pointing at a sign that said, 'Beware of monsters.' "And tourists?" I looked over back over to the lake and saw that there were in fact tourists sailing the lake with a tour guide in a boat that resembled some loose interpretation of what the Porkness Monster looked like. I was not at all impressed.

But I saw Johnny's face light up with a little of that childlike gleam that rested in his bones since the day I met him. He then put his foot on the tip of the water's surface before Dukey pulled him back.

"Don't even think about it Johnny. No one has ever gone in Lake Porkness for years because... there's a man and dog eating creature in there!" Dukey yelled, waving his arms wildly. I rolled my eyes. I think he was overreacting like he tends to do almost all the time. But then I heard Susan scoff.

"Oh, please. The Porkness Monster is a total myth. The idea that an ancient plesiosaur got trapped in the lake is a scientific impossibility," she said.

"And that's how you look at it from a close minded approach. I personally believe any idea, whether scientifically possible or not, can in fact, be real unless there is solid evidence backing the fact that it does not in fact exist. This goes for all types of legends. Aliens, the boogeyman, world peace. I could go on, but I think you get my drift," I explained.

"Why'd you include world peace in that category?" Mary asked me.

"Have you seen the world we live in? The majority of the world's population is filled with people who are utterly greedy, stupid, selfish, or insane. When you're faced against those odds, the possibility of world peace is almost impossible in my eyes. If we achieve that, I'll think otherwise. But the world has to take substantial steps to even give me the slightest feeling that the world is trying," I explained to her.

"And don't forget to buy lots of Porkness Monster souvenirs for you and your family at... Flink Tourisberg's Porkness Monster Superstore," Flink said, gesturing to the store on the shore of the lake.

"You see? The monster has a famous gift shop. If it haves a gift shop, it must be real," Dukey said, raising his arms. "Who's with me? Great! Let's go home!" I shook my head. Trust Dukey to never take a risk in his life unless he was forced to.

"Here's what we do. You two jump in the lake, swim, and if you walk out alive, that proves there's no monster," Johnny said nonchalantly even though the twins didn't look as confident as he did.

"Uh..." they trailed.

"Are you scared?" Johnny said, baiting them into reacting to his words. "You said it was a myth and impossible and it's one hundred degrees out and we'll die from the hot, hot heat!" The two of them looked at each other for reassurance before looking back at Johnny and managing a tight nod.

"This is why I come prepared," I said before tossing a device the size of a Rubix Cube onto the ground. It instantly formed into a portable lab that we could work on some gear with. "Get to work. I'll work on something that'll work as some insurance that we don't run into anything dangerous."

The two twins nodded before we immediately got to work. I needed plenty of metal for the suit I was building to go underwater. Plus making an oxygen recycle tank, weapons, and other things that took a long time to make. When I was already to go, I looked like a muthafucking Terminator without their human disguises. At least, that's what I said when I saw the fruits of my labor. I had lasers, rockets, and the like built into the suit. No creature, legendary or average would stand a chance.

"Take this," I said, handing Johnny and Dukey a radio. "If we find anything, I'll contact you. You do the same if you find anything."

"Can do. And cool suit," Johnny said. I smiled as the twins came walking up to us, obviously finished with their equipment and ready to dive in.

"With the latest in camera and sonar equipment, we will prove to the town that the Porkness Monster is simply a hoax," Susan said.

"Just get in the water," Johnny said impatiently, pointing at the lake. The twins looked worriedly at the lake while I used the thrusters I built into suit to get to the top of the tree. I then turned my back to the lake and stood on one foot before falling down into the lake while doing several flips in midair before I splashed into the water. I smiled underneath my mask. That was so fun.

Then it wasn't long before I saw that the twins were propelled into the water, but it certainly wasn't by their own choice. I used my thrusters to propel myself towards them as they straightened up.

"I'm guessing Johnny had to push you?" I questioned, my voice sounding slightly robotic from the voice modulator that I unnecessarily added. But it was just awesome to have.

"Yes. I'm always annoyed when he does that," Mary said.

"But you would never do it if he didn't, and he knows that. So he pushes you. Simple," I told them.

"Doesn't mean it's right," Mary said stubbornly. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"Alright, alright Miss Stubborn. Whatever you say. How about we focus on finding out if this monster is a hoax or real. After all, that's the whole reason we came here in the first place," I reminded her.

"Of course," Susan said.

I followed the twins as they used their sonar tracker to try and find the remotest bit of proof that this monster exists. Personally, I was unsure on the matter. After all the crap I had been through, I wouldn't have been surprised to find out that the monster was real. I know Susan and Mary were dead set on proving that it was a hoax, but the possibility of it being true was definitely a possibility.

Next thing I knew, I saw something big and dark pass out of my vision, but I didn't quite see what it was. That definitely increased my suspicion about the situation, but when I turned around to try and see if I saw anything I didn't. If that actually was the monster, it certainly swims fast.

"Over here!" I suddenly heard Mary call out to me. I turned and saw that she was near some type of ramp over there. I turned up the boosters on my suit so I could get over to the track faster. I immediately caught sign of a sign that said, "Monster Launching Station."

"Well, well. Looks like it's a setup by the dude who owns that stupid gift shop," I said.

"I knew it was a hoax!" Susan exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. But we still gotta find the real monster," I said before all of a sudden the launching process had started up. All of a sudden, we were propelled forward and up out of the water. I used my boosters to stop myself in mid-air, but I saw Susan and Mary get launched into a pile of seaweed. I had to restrain myself from laughing at the sight.

"Oh my God," I said, still laughing as I floated down next to them. "Luckily all of that weed was there to break your fall."

"Go ahead. Laugh it up jumpsuit boy," Susan said, jerking her head to knock the frog off.

"Jumpsuit? My bio-suit is badass. That's number one. Number two, regardless of my 'jumpsuit,' I'm not in a pile of seaweed looking like something out of a horror movie," I said, pressing a button on the side of my helmet so they could see my smirk. "You look very mad right now."

"Whatever," Susan said in an irritated voice as she extracted herself out of the seaweed before I moved closer to Mary in a loud whisper.

"You know, I think she needs to learn to lighten up," I said with a wide smile.

"I heard that!" Susan exclaimed.

"You were supposed to!" I exclaimed back. To this, Mary had to restrain herself from laughing. I could tell she was struggling between taking my side or her sister's. But I held a hand out to Mary to help her out of the seaweed and tossed her in the water before doing a backwards dolphin dive into the water. God, it was so liberating being me.

We swam through the lake for a while with no sighting of the fake monster. It was kind of hard to find a specific presence in a lake when it's literally filled with hundreds of fish. I mentally groaned at the time I knew this was going to take.

"Uh... Robert?" I heard Johnny said on the radio I gave him through communication speakers in my helmet. Finally, something I knew was going to be entertaining. I knew it was going to involve the fake monster.

"You got yourself into some mess, didn't you?" I questioned.

"Well... yeah," Johnny said, making me sigh in an exasperated tone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We sort of got swallowed by the fake Porkness Monster!" Dukey screamed all of a sudden.

"This is why I come prepared. I'll be there in a minute," I said, shutting off the communication before turning up my boosters so I could get in front of the twins. "This is where I leave you. Johnny's gotten himself into some trouble."

"Since when isn't he in trouble?" Susan questioned.

"This is true, but you should be able to take over from here," I said before boosting out of the water as fast as I could before flying up in the air. I then scanned the area as thoroughly as I could before I spotted the monster dashing all over the area. I shook my head before flying as fast as I could towards the monster.

"I would like one normal day in this town. _One._ But no. Porkbelly has to be a town like this. Even when it's not unnatural like this, it's weird in some type of way," I grumbled to myself as I flew on the monster's head. Now, I knew that they were inside, so it's not like I could blast it to pieces with the rockets. I'd have to improvise.

Activating the magnetic lock function I had on the gloves, I crawled on its head and moved over the the face part of the machine to see if I could find a way inside.

I made way over its forehead before I heard a loud boom. I moved back up on top of the robot to see that what seemed like the entire military in this town was after us. And they had intent to destroy the hell out of this thing. I needed to hurry. Luckily, it seemed Johnny or Dukey was a good driver and could stay out of the way of the missiles. But their luck wouldn't last forever. I needed to hurry.

I made way down the bridge of the monster's nose, and saw that this part did in fact have glass covering the eyes of the monster, the control center for the monster behind it. And Johnny along with Dukey looking panicked about the situation at hand. Couldn't blame them really.

I smashed through one of the windows with my right fist and jumped inside the eye before standing up straight, facing the two.

"Oh, thank you for getting here!" Dukey exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't get yourself into the situations in the first place. Ugh. Why do I have to live in this town?" I questioned.

"Cause your dad put you here. And you like us too much to let us go," Johnny deduced.

"That's unfortunately correct on both accounts. But whatever," I said, kneeling down to let Johnny get on my back and picking Dukey up before putting him on my shoulder. "Hang on."

I then boosted out of the glass eye I had broken out of and flew up into the sky. When I looked back, I saw that the monster was still going on what was seemingly auto pilot towards the river.

"Maybe we should've stopped it before we gotten out," Dukey said slowly.

"Nah. Let the military have it's fun shooting stuff. Personally, it's been a dull few days for them. I'm sure they appreciate the chance to blast crap," I said before flying back towards the main part of the lake. But then I saw that there was a bunch of stuff that wasn't there before. A roller coaster, an ice cream store... The scorch marks on them gave it away that the military blasted them here. Which wasn't all that bad to be honest.

"Well, at least we beat the heat. It's certainly a lot cooler now," Johnny said.

"At least you got that going for you," I said before putting two fingers on the part of the helmet where my ears should be to contact the twins. "Susan. Mary. Come in. The monster is down, I repeat, down."

"You found it? Did you get a picture of it?" Susan asked me.

"Nope. Though the fake machine's going rogue to the far sea. It won't be a problem. People'll just think that the military chased it off," I told them.

"We wanted to be the ones to prove it was a fake. Now we've lost the opportunity," Mary said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get back here. It's starting to get late. We've been at work for a while," I said before shutting off the call. I hit the button on side of my helmet again so I could show my face before hitting another point on the suit to cause it to let me get out of it. I then hit a button on my phone in my pocket and the suit immediately sealed itself before flying off by itself back to my house. Every time something unnatural happened, I always made something awesome to make it worth it in the end.

"I'm a little sad that I didn't get to blow anything up, but meh. Can't win em all," I said I heard the lake stir up. I turned to see that two figures that were roughly Susan and Mary's size stepped out of the lake. But before I could say anything to them, I was interrupted by a loud yell.

"It's the creatures from the Porkbelly Lagoon! Run!" a woman yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. I face palmed. God, no wonder this Flink dude made a fortune off these people. They were completely gullible to anything that presents itself. I wouldn't say they were stupid in this case, cause the look these two currently had was pretty off setting, but still. My point was proven.

"And don't forget to buy your 'Creature From the Porkbelly Lagoon' T-shirts!" Flink exclaimed. I clenched my fingers. This guy was really starting to irritate me. But luckily the crowd of people running from Susan and Mary ran him over in the process, which put a smile to my face.

"Why are you running?!" Susan exclaimed after she removed her helmet. The people turned around at her shout and looked at her curiously. "We have proven that there are no monsters in the lake." Applause quickly followed after this statement, and Susan and Mary looked quite pleased with themselves.

"Yes there are," Johnny said, making the entire crowd gasp. "You dorks!"

"And... there's the traditional Johnny Test we all know and love," I said, gesturing an airy hand to him. But my attention was immediately seized by the sound of the helicopters and military jeeps approaching.

"Well then..." I trailed upon seeing them.

"Fire my favorite summertime explosives!" the General exclaimed.

"Uh oh," both twins said at the same time.

"Why would you be worried?" I asked them as I gestured to the missiles being launched into the sky. We didn't get an explosion, but an explosion of color from the fireworks.

"Hehe. Lake Porkness is a real blast," Dukey said. I put arm around Mary and Susan's shoulders regardless of the muck on them.

"I would say it is. Today was really fun. As much as I hate to admit it, I love when things get crazy here," I said.

"Hmm... Same here!" everyone exclaimed. I looked up at the sky to see the fireworks and smiled. I definitely wasn't heading home now. There was too much to do here now.

* * *

A/N: Whew! This is late as all living hell. Forgive me for that. I got a little too enthusiastic about writing a few of my other stories, therefore I kept putting this off. But I finally got it out, and that's all that matters. Hope to catch you all next time.


End file.
